Anatsu Kyo's adventure
by Akasuna-No-Tenshi
Summary: Anatsu est une jeune fille ayant vécu dans la pauvreté depuis sa naissance. Un jour, son village fut attaqué par des bandits, réduisant en esclaves une grande partie des habitants. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que l'aventure d'Anatsu commence! Pairing pas encore décidé mais ce sera OC x character. Donc OCx?


"Onee-chan, allons jouer!" cria une petite fille à sa sœur.

- "Pas maintenant Yuna, je suis fatiguée..." lui répondit son aînée.

La petite fille appelée Yuna fit une moue et croisa les bras à la réponse négative de sa sœur qui était allongée paresseusement sur un tapis; elle portait une simple robe en tissu, on aurait dit que sa petite sœur portait la même mais d'une taille plus petite.

"Allez, Onee-chan! Je m'ennuie!"

- "Bon, d'accord. Mais pas longtemps, je te préviens."

- "Merci Onee-chan!

L'adolescente se leva lentement et se dirigea vers une autre pièce de sa maison. Cette pièce ressemblais à une petite cuisine. Elle n'était pas très propre et il n'y avait qu'une simple table et avec quatre chaises placés au milieu de celle-ci. Une femme avec de long cheveux bruns attachés dans une tresse se trouvait à l'intérieur.

"Maman, je vais emmener Yuna jouer devant la maison."

- "D'accord Anatsu, je vous appellerai lorsque le dîner sera prêt."

- "Ok, à toute à l'heure!"

Anatsu retourna aux côtés de sa petite sœur et lui prit la main. Elles sortirent de la maison et marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arrivée dans une plaine.

"Sa fait du bien de prendre l'air." déclara Yuna, se laissant tomber dans l'herbe fraîche.

- "Tu m'as empêcher de me reposer pour t'allonger dans l'herbe?!" s'écria Anatsu.

Yuna ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre à sa sœur mais elle fut coupée par un cri.

"Ce cri venait du village! Allons voir!" déclara Anatsu, inquiète.

Yuna se releva à l'aide sa sœur qui lui avaient tendu la main. Les deux filles coururent le plus vite possible vers leur village. Une fois arrivée à l'entrée de leur village, elles virent des hommes en train de piller et de frapper les villageois.

"Vite, il faut aller à la maison, Maman est peut-être en danger!" pensa Anatsu.

Sans plus attendre, elle se remit à courir vers sa maison, en espérant que rien ne soit arrivé à sa mère. Yuna s'arrêta soudainement, essoufflée. "Onee-chan... je suis fatiguée..."

La jeune fille s'arrêta dans son élan et se baissa, un genou à terre. "Grimpe, je vais te porter."

Yuna monta sur le dos de sa sœur, s'agrippant à elle en passant ses deux bras autour de son cou. Anatsu reprit sa course, ne pensant plus qu'à la sécurité de sa mère. Elle arriva vite devant sa maison. Un homme se trouvait devant, un grand sac à la main.

"Arrêtez! Lâchez-moi!"

* * *

P.O.V Anatsu

C'était la voix de Maman! Je dois l'aider!

Je me précipitais dans la maison, toujours avec Yuna sur mon dos. L'homme qui se trouvais devant voulu m'attraper par les cheveux mais j'esquivais de peu sa main et entra. Un autre homme se trouvait à l'intérieur et tenait Maman par le cou.

"Anatsu, Yuna!", s'écria Maman, "Partez d'ici! Des bandits sont venus piller le village!"

- "On ne va pas te laisser ici!" répliquais-je.

- "On ne t'abandonnera pas!" ajouta Yuna, me faisant sourire et faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de Maman.

Le bandit se trouvant devant la maison entra à l'intérieur. Il était très musclé et me faisait un peu peur alors que celui qui se trouvais devant moi était maigre et peu musclé. Je m'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans sa partie génitale. Il tomba sur le sol, pleurant de douleur. Maman retomba sur ses pied, en tenant sa gorge et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Je me baissa et demanda à Yuna de descendre de mon dos. Elle s'exécutait et courut dans les bras de Maman en pleurant. Je me tourna vers l'autre bandit. Il se craquait les doigts en marchant vers moi.

"Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre, gamine?"

Je tremblais devant notre différence de force. Je ne savais pas me battre et n'avais pas énormément de force, alors que lui, faisait au moins trois fois mon gabarit. Sur un coup de tête, je pris une des chaises de la cuisine et la lui lança. Il la brisa d'un simple coup de poing. J'étais effrayée, complètement perdue. Je ne pouvais pas protéger ce qui m'était le plus chère à mes yeux : ma famille.

Si seulement mon père ne serait pas parti, ne nous aurais pas abandonnés, peut-être que l'on aurait eu une meilleure vie. Peut-être que l'on pourrait s'habiller correctement, manger à notre faim, et habiter dans une vrai maison, pas dans deux pièces miteuses et étroites n'ayant même pas de toit.

Rassemblant tout mon courage, je couru vers le bandit et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing. Il l'esquiva très facilement et me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je fus propulsée quelques mètres en arrière, passa à travers la table et me cogna contre le mur avant de retomber sur le sol.

J'ouvris mes yeux pour voir que le bandit était juste à côté de moi. Il prit une chaise et me frappa violemment sur la tête. Je commençais à voir flou, mes yeux se fermaient tout seul puis tout devint noir. La dernière chose que j'avais pu entendre était les voix de ma sœur et de ma mère crier mon nom.

* * *

J'ouvris difficilement mes yeux et vit Maman et Yuna à mes côtés. Nous étions assises dans une sorte de cave avec plusieurs autres personnes de mon village. Je baissais mes yeux ambres vers mes poignets et remarqua que j'avais des menottes en métal.

"Anatsu!"

- "Onee-chan! Tu es réveillée!"

Maman et Yuna venaient de remarquer que je venais de me réveiller. Elles me prirent toutes les deux dans une étreinte.

"Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller, Onee-chan!" Yuna enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine en pleurant.

- "J'étais si inquiètes pour toi, j'ai crue que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller." pleura Maman sur mon épaule.

Je senti soudain une intense douleur dans tout le corps.

"Aie!" criais-je.

- "Ah! Excuses-moi! Tes blessures doivent encore te faire mal!" s'excusa Maman avant de stopper son étreinte. Yuna fit de même.

Je regardais mes bras et mes jambes couverts d'égratignures. Je me souvenais de tout maintenant. Les bandits, le coup que m'a donné l'un d'entre eux, la chaise qui m'a assommée... Ignorant la douleur, je demandais à Maman ce qu'il s'était passé après que je me sois évanouie.

"Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses.", commença-t-elle, "Après que tu ais perdu connaissance, le bandit nous a mis des menottes et nous a transportés jusqu'au port le plus proche. Nous avons ensuite étés placés dans des bateaux afin d'être transportés au pays voisin. Nous allons être vendus comme esclaves lorsque nous aurons accosté."

Mes yeux s'élargirent de peur et d'étonnement. Comment tout cela à pu arriver? Tout était normal il y a quelques jours.

"Dans combien de temps accosterons nous?" demandais-je.

- "La traversée jusqu'au pays voisin prends environ 4 jours et comme nous sommes dans ce bateau depuis 2 jours, il ne nous reste que 2 jours avant d'arriver à destination." expliqua Maman.

- "Je vois..." soupirais-je.

Un homme souleva une trappe et entra dans la cave, un fouet à la main. "Venez, vous allez devoir nettoyer le pont."

Tous les futurs esclaves se levèrent en montèrent les marches menant au pont. A mon tour, je montais les marches et arriva à l'étage supérieur. Le vent frais rentra en contact avec mon visage et fit virevolter mes longs cheveux noirs.

"Tiens, prends ça."

Un des membres de l'équipage du navire me jeta un balais. Je le rattrapa de justesse et grinça des dents pour retenir un cri de douleur. Mes blessures m'empêchaient de bouger comme je le voulais. De plus, elles n'étaient pas désinfectées et cela augmenta encore plus ma douleur.

Je commençais à balayer le pont. Je tournais la tête et vis Yuna faire tomber son balais par terre.

"Tu te moques de moi?" lui demanda un marin.

- "Je... Je..." Yuna commença le début de sa phrase mais elle n'arrivait pas à la terminer.

- "Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi? Peut-être que ça va te faire retrouver la parole!"

Le matelot donna un coup de fouet à Yuna et la fit tomber sur le sol. Elle eu les lames aux yeux et se tenait la joue dans la douleur.

"Yuna!" s'écria Maman, courant vers elle après avoir lâcher son balais.

- "Hé toi! Reprend ton boulot!" lui cria le matelot.

- "Je ne vous permet pas de frappez ma fille!"

Maman ne fais pas ça! Ils vont te tuer!

"Comment oses-tu me désobéir?! Tu n'es qu'un déchet!"

L'homme sortit son pistolet et le posa contre le front de Maman. Je pouvais la voir tourner la tête vers moi avec un sourire.

"Anatsu, prends soin de Yuna..."

Le marin appuya sur la gâchette. Un filet de sang vola dans les airs. Le corps de Maman se commençait à tomber en arrière à cause du choc de la balle. Ses yeux se fermaient lentement, son corps fini par basculer par dessus bord.

L'écho du tir résonnait dans mes oreilles. Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes et commença à pleurer. Ses yeux me disaient clairement de ne pas intervenir afin que je reste en vie. Son dernier souhait était que je prenne soin de ma petite sœur, Yuna. Je jure de la protéger. Elle est ma seule famille désormais.

Le soir venu, nous étions renvoyés dans la cave. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de pleurer. Yuna, qui était assise à côté de moi, me tenait la main de toute ses forces, comme-ci j'allais disparaître moi aussi. Je me forçais à arrêter de pleurer. Il fallait que je montre à ma petite sœur l'exemple. Que je lui montre que je suis forte et qu'elle devait l'être aussi.

* * *

A peu près une demi-heure plus tard, Yuna s'endormit la tête sur mes cuisses, en me tenant toujours la main. Je la regardais un moment avant de m'endormir moi aussi.

Le lendemain après-midi, nous avions accostés au port. Les marins nous firent descendre du navire et nous comptèrent. Je regardais autours de moi, je pouvais voir une sorte de scène vide. Un grand nombre de personnes s'attroupait autours de celle-ci. Par leur habits, j'en conclut qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins riches.

Après avoir compté tous les esclaves, les marins nous emmenèrent sur cette scène. Ils nous faisaient passer un par un, en nous vendant comme de la marchandise. Ce fut à mon tour d'être enchérit. Je regarda Yuna une dernière fois avant de m'avancer vers l'estrade.

Je fus achetée très vite par un homme. Sa richesse n'était pas à contester puisqu'il avait battu tous les autres acheteurs en enchérissant un prix colossal sur moi. Le tour de Yuna arriva. Je fus surprise que personne ne voulait l'acheter. C'est sûrement parce qu'elle est une enfant. Elle n'a que 11 ans, elle ne peut pas travailler comme un adolescent ou un adulte.

L'idée d'être séparée de Yuna me venu enfin à l'esprit. J'avais imaginé que nous puissions rester ensembles, avoir le même acheteur. C'était idiot de ma part de penser ça car c'était peu probable, voir impossible.

Mon acheteur arriva devant moi, de l'argent à la main. "Voila l'argent.", dit-il, "Je peux repartir avec mon achat maintenant?"

- "Bien sûr." accepta le matelot. Il donna les clés de mes menottes à l'homme.

- "A bientôt."

Il me demanda de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui. J'étais obligée d'accepter à contre coeur. Je tourna ma tête et regarda Yuna une dernière fois avant de partir définitivement vers mon nouveau chez-moi. Je ne me suis même pas encore remise de la mort de ma mère que je devais déjà me séparer de ma sœur.


End file.
